1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cutting torch assemblies and more particularly pertains to a new versatile cutting torch system for cutting various items in a versatile manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of cutting torch assemblies is known in the prior art. More specifically, cutting torch assemblies heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art cutting torch assemblies include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,074,895; 4,854,493; 5,278,387; 5,436,423; 5,101,088; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 273,496.
In these respects, the versatile cutting torch system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of cutting items in a versatile manner.